forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tannous al-Assad
| aliases = | nicknames = | home = Huzuz, Cities of the Heart | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = Zakharan | occupation = | age = 78 but appeared to be in his mid 60s in 1367 DR | patron deity = Haku | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = Cheddah al-Assad, Achmed al-Assad | children = Makin al-Mutrattab | familyrefs = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Neutral | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Prince Tannous was a member of the royal family of Huzuz in 1367 DR. Description Tannous was lean from frequent exercise and appeared younger than he really was. He was always armed and preferred wearing somber, plum-hued clothing that he imported from Muluk. Personality Tannous was a serious and thoughtful man. He realized that power comes from knowledge. Possessions Tannous possessed a ring of protection +2, bracers of defense AC 4, gauntlets of ogre power, a scimitar of speed +2, a dagger of venom, and slippers of soft movement . Activities Tannous feared that the Grand Caliph would die without leaving a male heir. He constantly invited Khalil to lavish parties, hoping to introduce him to potential wives to add to the Royal Harim. Tannous supplied Khalil with many of his magical items, hoping to curry more favor with the Grand Caliph. He purchased these items from disreputable adventurers who smuggled them from Afyal and the Ruined Kingdoms. He employed a team of elite alchemists to discover a formula for longevity potions. Relationships Tannous was the older brother of Prince Cheddah and paternal uncle to the Grand Caliph Khalil al-Assad al-Zahir. He was the younger brother of the previous Grand Caliph Achmed al-Assad. He earned Khalil's affection by pandering to his requests during his adventuring days. History Tannous made an enemy of Grand Vizier Alyana al-Azzazi long ago when he tried to coerce her to abandon her post by using threats. Tannous established a spy network in Huzuz, which he later trusted to Sa'id Firdawsi. Spies working for Sa'id and Tannous used special message rings to communicate. Tannous was a religious man, worshiping Haku devoutly. Appendix Notes References Category:Fighters Category:Askars Category:Askars (2e) Category:Royalty Category:Humans Category:Zakharans Category:Males Category:Princes and princesses Category:Worshipers of Haku Category:Members of the House of Assad Category:Inhabitants of the Court of Enlightenment Category:Inhabitants of the Palace of the Enlightened Throne Category:Inhabitants of the Court District Category:Inhabitants of the Palace Quarter Category:Inhabitants of Huzuz Category:Inhabitants of the Cities of the Heart Category:Inhabitants of Interior Zakhara Category:Inhabitants of Zakhara Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants